


Early Morning

by seveillon



Series: Fluff and Smut [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Short & Sweet, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seveillon/pseuds/seveillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some rough sex the night before Eren make Levi breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in forever so here's a fluffy one-shot to get some creativity juices flowing!

Sunlight filtered through the curtains, a hazy glow illuminating the room. Light drifted over the floor and crawled toward the bed as it rose over the horizon. It hit the bed, falling over the tumbled limbs within the tangled sheets. 

Levi’s chest rose and fell steadily. He was still completely exhausted from last night, but Eren woke up the second the sun hit his face. He let out a sigh and shifted slightly away from Levi, unsticking their bodies. He laid on his side, resting his head in the crook of his elbow to stare at Levi before he got out of bed. He could lay here for hours, content to replay all that had happened the night before. 

He took in the damage from the night before. Levi’s collarbones were bruised from the biting and his back was scratched to hell. His black hair was a mess around his face, sticking out in all directions over the pillow instead of his usual carefully framed cut. Very gently, Eren trailed his fingertips down Levi’s body, following the contours of his muscles, then the erratic pattern of scratches. He took his time over the bruises and hickeys, replacing his hands and fingers over the shadows of discoloration on Levi’s hips from the previous frantic grip Eren had held there, before finally letting his hand rest on the curve of Levi’s ass.

Eren couldn’t believe how exhausted Levi was. Switching roles must really get his hormones off kilter if the usual early bird is still sleeping and Eren was wide awake and still keyed up from the amazing sex. He placed a soft kiss on Levi’s shoulder blade, rolled out of bed, and padded softly to the kitchen to put on some coffee. He set it to brew as he went to shower.

In the bathroom, Eren stood staring at himself in the mirror, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He wasn’t in any better shape than Levi. Hickeys and scratches covered him all over. With a stretch and a groan, he stepped into the steaming water letting his aching muscles loosen. He made it a quick shower, wanting to get back in the kitchen before Levi did wake up. He wrapped a towel around his waist, letting the chilly morning air pucker his skin, enjoying the sensation.

He decided a breakfast of fruit, eggs, and some liquored up tea would be right up Levi’s alley and rejuvenate him enough for another go round this morning. With coffee in one hand, Eren grabbed a pan to scramble some eggs and cheese. He cut up strawberries and blueberries in a bowl, adding just a little drizzle of honey. Now what to make for Levi’s drink… He grabbed the brandy and looked to see if they had ginger. 

As Eren was bending underneath the counter digging around for ginger, cold fingers snaked over the small of his back. “Ah!” He yelped, slamming the back of his head on the counter as he lifted up to look at the culprit. Levi was up. “You prick.”

Levi’s grey eyes flashed. A sly, endearing smile played on his lips. “Good morning,” his voice was like rough gravel, thick with sleep, shooting through Eren’s body and warming him. 

“Morning,” Eren rubbed the back of his head. “I didn’t hear you get up. Did you shower yet?” Levi shook his head.

“I’m hungry and I smelled food, so I came out here first. What are you looking for?”

“Ginger.”

“Oh,” Levi turned to a cabinet in the total opposite direction of where Eren had been looking and pulled out a fresh root. “Here. What’s this for?”

Eren took the root, and placed in next to the brandy. “Just go take a shower and get back in bed, koibito.” Levi looked a little shocked at the order, but obeyed nonetheless, curiosity getting the better of him. 

Now that Eren had the ginger he could make the tea. He brewed some chai, added a little butter, a pinch of brown sugar, freshly sliced ginger and a splash of brandy. 

He put the eggs and berries on a tray, the steaming mug of butter chai tea next to it and brought it into the bedroom. Levi looked so sexy waiting in the bed, his reading glasses sliding down his wet nose. His chest gleaming in the early morning sun and Eren wondered how he had gotten so lucky. 

Levi looked up when Eren had opened the door. Noticing the tray full of breakfast, he said, “Well, well, aren’t I spoiled?”

“You had a rough night,” Eren shrugged. “Figured I’d make it up to you.” He placed the tray down and crawled onto bed next to him, careful not to jostle the contents. They ate in silence, shoulder to shoulder. 

Levi groaned when he tried the tea. “Oh, yes.” He looked at Eren. “You know me so well.” Levi kissed him sweetly, leaving taste of brandy behind on Eren’s lips, who licked the heady brew away.

Levi’s eyes followed Eren’s tongue. If this was Eren’s plan to seduce him, it was working. He felt himself growing hard beneath the sheets. He took another sip of the tea to ensure that he was completely awake and set the tray aside.

Levi stretched languidly over Eren, curling a hand behind his head and sliding the other down Eren’s abs to reach the towel. With a simple flick of his long fingers the knot was undone and they were both naked. He pressed his hips firmly down, rolling them into Eren, cock pressed against his thigh. Eren gasped at the sensation, sighing into Levi’s mouth. Their limbs tangled and they fell into bliss.


End file.
